


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by ravenhead (socksy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi-centric, Sad, Wow this was a lot shorter than I expected, i just have a lot of feelings about these fictional characters, if you hate me for this don't worry i hate myself too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksy/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Levi did not cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

Necks cracked and bent back against the rough brown oak, wires of the maneuver gear dripping with blood, dangling limbs with joints bent the wrong way, pastel green leaves stained with spots of crimson. Eyes turned up, all white but still seeming to look at him, begging for direction. He saw them, saw them dead. And Levi did not cry.

Her red-gold hair bright in the sun. Her body, left behind, rolling helplessly back towards gigantic mouths with stone slabs of teeth dripping with saliva. He saw her, saw her face. And Levi did not cry.

The jackets emblazoned with the symbol of their servitude, peeking from beneath the white wrapped sheets.  
The young boy with blonde hair, clutching the patch like a lifeline.

He was called a monster, uncaring. And Levi did not cry.

3 weeks ago, the four laughing at some forgotten joke as they scrubbed the floor. Bright eyes and backs covered with sweat, muscles beneath the skin moving with each stroke of the rags.  
Waking up in the small rough cot alone.  
And Levi did not cry.

His sister, who sat in shocked silence, whose shriek carried out the door after Levi had turned away.  
His wife on her knees, wailing as tears streamed down her face.  
His young brother with round cheeks, not old enough to understand what had happened but big blue eyes filled with tears when he was told the one who had tucked him in every night before he left wasn't coming back.  
Her father, who looked so much like her it hurt, keeping up with his heavy stride to talk plans of marriage.

He could feel that familiar sting behind his eyes, salty drops struggling to come out, but the ability to do that, to be that human, had left him long ago.  
And Levi did not cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this it doesn't make all that much sense, but hopefully y'all get the main gist. The paragraph about family members refers to separate members of the squad, if that helps.
> 
> I look forward to your angry messages.


End file.
